Shishka
"Everything will be gone long before me. When the first living thing was born, I was here, waiting. When the last living thing dies, my job is finished. I'll put the chairs on the tables, turn out the lights and lock the universe behind me when I leave." ~Shishka qouting Neil Gaiman's Sandman about Himself Shishka, along with Stosh, was one of the first Forum Ninjas on Bungie.net. Shishka was a contract worker for Bungie and was well known for both his avatar (which struck fear into those who opposed him) and the fact that his appearance was strikingly similar to that of Lord British. He is well known for his "Take No Prisoners, Show No Mercy" approach to moderating the forums, which has made him either highly looked upon, or hated with a passion. History Shishka, whose real name is Chad Armstrong, has been a Bungie Studios fan longer than most current Bungie Employees have worked there, and before he became an employee had already met several of them at fan events such as LAN parties and Bungie Fanfest. In August 2004, Shishka was hanging out on the halo.bungie.org IRC chatroom when Lorraine McLees signed in looking for help with Halo 2 screenshots and other Halo 2 promotional art materials. Shishka, who was about to move to Seattle anyway, offered to help out. Shishka's first day at Bungie in 2004 was his second day living in Seattle, and lasted 36 hours, spilling over into the next day as well. Shishka was hooked and Bungie accepted him as one of their own. Shishka's primary duty over the course of his two-year employment at Bungie was to keep Lorraine McLees sane by helping her out in any way possbile. He created most of the Halo 2 swag and promotional material made for the game, as well as his Halo character appearing in many screenshots and the Halo 2 Attract Reel. He also served as a Forum Ninja, developing a reputation as a strict-but-fair moderator. Near the beginning of 2007, Shishka resigned as a moderator and Lorraine-assistant when he moved to Texas (along with Max Hoberman and quite a few others from various game development companies) to help form a new company Certain Affinity. Coming Back To Bungie On March 27th, 2008, it was announced in an update on the frontpage of bungie.net that Shishka would be returning to Bungie as the new Playlist Designer. He was re-instated as a Moderator, with the golden text of an Employee. Leaving Bungie On August 9, 2010, Shishka's employee title and gold-text were removed and Shishka confirmed via his Facebook page that he no longer worked for Bungie. There has been no confirmation regarding the circumstances of his departure, and various unconfirmed rumors have circulated since he left. It was noted that Shishka did work for 343 industries for sometime after his departure from Bungie. Groups *Lettuce *Atlas *Bungie FanFest 2004 *Frankies Legion of Jerks *FUDON *HBO Junkies *Igni Ferroque *Mehve's Aerie *Pants *Subnova *The 7th Column *The Bungie Podcast *The Kuniklo Project *The Legion of Minions *The Marty Army *TinMen Links *Shishka's Bungie Profile *Shiska's Broken In Interview Category: Moderators Category:Bungie Community Category: Users